hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Station
The Station, referred to by the Detective as the Station of Forgotten Dreams, is a big building facing the main road that leads to the center square of the City. The Station is right in front of the Crash Site and on the right of the Autumn Valley. The player first encounters the Conductor here. The plane's crash-landing has left a gaping hole in the Station's far side- this is a notable feature of the city's map. As told by the Conductor, the Station of Forgotten Dreams is filled with baggage left behind by others that were pulled into the City of Shadows. The player, when in the location is looking to the railway, with an antique news stand and bench to their sides. During the Feb 2020 event, the Station 'got a new updated look. It was renamed and players progress was saved. It's been renamed 'Foggy Platform 'and placed into the 'Dungeons. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Station. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Adjustable Wrench * Leaning against ticket box Airplane # On left arm of bench # Under upper left ceiling arch # Under balcony # On top of engine cabin # In distance, under clock # On newspapers in shelf above cash register Apple # In round overnight case on bench (red) # On center of floor (golden) # On right side of stained glass dome (red) # On shelf above cash register Bell # Hanging top center # Below front face of clock partly hidden # On right side of booth window # On rail car behind engine # Hanging at left of palm fronds # On the booth counter # Lower left, on the floor # On floor in front of bench, on its side Binoculars # On left end of bench beside round overnight bag # On support pole under left loud speakers # On side of engine # Inside clock on left side # On shelf above cash register Birdcage #Around lantern right of statue #On floor between two left support posts #Under bench #Bottom center on suitcase #Top center, hanging in dome #Hanging at left side of booth Bouquet * On newspapers on booth counter right side of scene (pinks) * In guitar case (pinks) * On luggage green sack, center right (more white than pink mixed colors) * Pinks on bench near back arm * Yellow in the left loud speaker on front left support column Butterfly *On plant, under the clocks (orange/yellow) *On top of wicker suitcase on luggage cart (purple/aqua) *On right top of left side hanging lantern (purple/aqua) *Blue and yellow stained glass back wall of dome, 12 o'clock *In the side of the bench (iron butterfly) *On the pig on the counter Camera *Between open chest and plant *On the bench *On a tripod right of back left pillar, left of double train window *In the open green suitcase with red heart on the left. Right side on papers. *On blue suitcase, right side of wicker suitcase, right side of picture. Cat *Left of suitcases in front scene *Lying on bench *On top of engine, left of dome support *On balcony ledge above 2nd left hanging lantern *On right curved dome support, gray cat *Kitten to left of pink pig on counter to the right Cookies *In open chest (center) *Base of girl statue *On counter visually in front of cash register *On cardboard box, center, beyond left corner of wicker basket on right trolley *On ground crumbled, between back of luggage trolley and back corner of booth on ground Doll *On engine, next to steam dome *On balcony slightly right of right statues hair *Pigtailed on left support of back dome *Inside open green suitcase *Green dress on ground beyond left front dome support *On right luggage cart behind suitcases, in front of back cart support Fan *On engine, in front of steam dome *On face of station clock *On the ground between bench and luggage cart *On right luggage cart, against back support, behind wicker suitcase *On the top of the ticket box *Just beyond right arm of bench against luggage Fire Extinguisher *Between luggage cart and plant *On booth wall *On the bench *On engine in front of double window *Held in right arm of back female statue First Aid Box *Before bench, left *Hanging on the middle station post, right, white *Red, On ground past left bench leg, in front of wicker baskets *White, On building right of large clock, left of booth edge *White, on right side of booth window *On bronze statue's chest Folding Chair * Open, left of left back dome support * Folded, leaning against back luggage on right in front of back dome support * Open, on side behind and to left of right luggage cart with blue suitcase Guitar *In guitar case in front of pillar *Held by right girl statue *On the bench *Right of luggage cart leaning against cash register booth *Pink neon above engine hanging on building in background *Hidden in the plant left of the ticket office Hat *On loudspeaker at top of left column (blue green) *On blue suitcase on luggage cart (green) *On ground beside bench, in front of suitcases (brown upside down) *Red woman's hat on bench behind and above hatbox Hip Flask * In front of guitar case (large end) * bottom left corner strapped onto carpetbag Kite *On ground in front of engine *On balcony rail *Right, in shelf of newspaper booth, half hidden *Between the 2 female statues down by their legs. *On inside lid of top wicker suitcase on right trolley *Yellow-Green in palm fronds right, between clock and loudspeakers back right Map *On the ground, center of scene *Lower left of far left lamp post *Center of shrubs on the right *Left of the lamp, under the balcony (in rose bush) *Against lid of open basket Monkey *Sitting on piggy bank r.h. side *Sitting on lower suitcase on right luggage cart left of sewing box *Sitting on top of right hanging lamp *Sitting on bench near back armrest *Sitting on back right luggage in front of back dome support Mouse * Behind right side back corner of right trolley top wicker on left side of handle * On railing of left balcony next to forward support on left * On top of pink pig on the counter of the booth bottom right Mug * On blue suitcase, front corner behind sewing box lid * Sideways on bench closer to farther arm * Upside down on top of left front hanging lantern * On second shelf, left and above cash register in booth Pigeon *On backrest of bench *Golden pigeon on left top of cash register. *On cobbles, middle, in line with the left front column *On top edge of the open hat box on the bench *On top of left lamp *Before train flying just above leaf of the plant *Flies in the distance under the station clock Pocket Watch *In front of bench *On booth counter *In hatbox on bench *On blue suitcase, right trolley behind sewing box near front most corner *Hanging from street light front left of scene *Covering left speaker of right side support right of clock Purse *In open wicker suitcase on top of luggage cart (pink) *On booth counter (blue) *In lid of open green suitcase next to bench (purple) *On bottom of left stack of wicker and green suitcases, bottom wicker, next to bench leg *Leaning against bottom of booth on the right (green) *On right edge od booth counter right of pink pig (red) Rifle * Left front of scene behind bench * Right front of scene leaning against booth * Sideways on train care to left of engine Shell * On top of cash register, inside ticket office * On floor middle of picture Signal Baton *On bottom wicker suitcase, held by 2nd wicker beside left bench *On luggage cart *On right side of the window *On left back dome support Sleep Mask * On top inside face of hat box on bench, dark * Under chin of left statue * Top shelf in ticket office * Covering eyes of piggy bank * Blue, on right side of blue suitcase * Black, left side of cash register Spiral Notebook * On far end of bench * Left of blue book top shelf in ticket office * On the ground in middle of scene * In the plant left from the counter Tankard *On bench tipped over *On blue suitcase on luggage cart *Upside down on top of left front hanging lantern Toothpaste * On second shelf green leaning on newspapers, above the cash register in booth. * In green suitcase above the heart, left side of site. * Hanging sideways in arch above the engine * On newspaper left of cash register pointing towards piggy bank * Purple toothpaste tube, bottom left of front panel of cash register booth. Toy Car * On blue suitcase on right trolley, front most corner behind sewing box/hatbox (red) * On brown leather satchel front left in front of left bench arm (red) * On statue platform (yellow) * Blue-green right of radio two shelves above cash register in booth Umbrella *Green, closed, leaning against left side of back right luggage, center of scene *Purple, closed, leaning against right side of back right luggage *Red and black, open, left and behind front right luggage cart *Purple, closed leaning against booth counter along right cart handle *Blue, partially open, leaninf oft rain car behind engine to it's right Ranks Gallery ST New Rank I 2.png|Rank I ST_New Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events Category:Main City Locations